


Offers

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Choices, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Love Triangles, M/M, Plans For The Future, Slash, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: "Shiki takes Izaya out to dinner.  It is nothing flashy, nothing suspect. They have had dinner together before, after all, to discuss propositions and the like."





	Offers

Shiki takes Izaya out to dinner.  It is nothing flashy, nothing suspect. They have had dinner together before, after all, to discuss propositions and the like.

Part of Shiki had wanted to invite Izaya into his home, or somewhere special, but he didn’t want to appear materialistic.  _ Look at what I can offer you.  _ There would be plenty of time for that later.

Shiki had looked at himself in the mirror before he leaving. ‘Weathered’ would be a kind word for what he saw. 

And Izaya is perfect, of course, his handsomeness accentuated by his smart clothes for the evening, and it almost makes Shiki balk at the last minute. But, he has always been a man who sees through his commitments, even when only committed to himself. He has taken a year to make this decision.

Izaya is at ease, as Shiki wanted him to be. They chat idly over plum wine and good seafood, go over a few assignments he’s had in mind so they have a reason for being there. 

He lets Izaya finish his food before broaching the subject.

“I haven’t actually brought you here about work.”

“Oh?” Izaya’s face doesn’t change, but Shiki senses his guard going up even so.

“There’s something else I need to discuss with you.” 

He pauses, too long, having doubts even now as to whether to proceed, even though he has researched Izaya extensively. He has Izaya’s school reports, his medical records, his credit history, his online profile, the apps he uses, the holidays he’d been on, addresses he’d lived at, things he’d bought. Shiki doesn’t pursue these in sociopathic detail. Rather he gives them a leisurely scan to be sure nothing unsavoury jumps out at him. Nothing does. Well, nothing he hadn’t already been aware of. He tells himself that this kind of research is only a little more detailed than that of an arranged marriage. Izaya shouldn’t be too upset.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Shiki reassures him, seeing his guard has slipped to reveal what could almost be fear. He had always suspected that Izaya is likely a little on the nervy side under all his bravado. “Not at all.”

No, nothing is wrong, not yet, he just feels bad that he’s about to spoil Izaya’s evening, and perhaps the good working relationship between them. But Izaya is worth the risk. Shiki hopes he can keep the informant at his side as his colleague, at the very least. 

“I have something to discuss with you,” he repeats. “Something that may shock you. I expect you to say no, which is fine. You can say whatever you like. But I hope our business relations at least can continue, regardless of the outcome.”

“Of course,” Izaya says smoothly. He has brightened at the mention of something shocking, assuming it has nothing to do with him. 

Shiki gives himself a moment before continuing. 

“I am a lot older than you,” he says. “Back then, when you were interested in someone - dating, courting, whatever you want to call it - both families would do their research. Numerous formal meetings would be set up before the two partners even had a moment alone together. It was all planned.”

Izaya is nodding. Shiki can see him imagining he will be asked to do a background check on some woman, or perhaps even find a woman for him. He’s not getting any younger. 

“I have no time for or interest in dates. I’d simply like commitment and companionship from someone I can trust. Someone intelligent and independent, and who could grow fond of me as well.”

Izaya is still nodding, looking less confident.

Shiki smiles at him almost pityingly.

“Izaya, I’d like to marry you.”

Izaya stares at him. He does nothing at all, just stares.

“What?” he says eventually. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I know you must have a lot of questions,” he says. Now he’s finally come out with it, he feels oddly relaxed. “Let me try and cover them off. You’re ambitious, but you’re not interested in money or my position. You can handle the idea of a bit of danger - not that I’d ever let anything happen to you. You are intelligent, independent, we get on with each other well, I respect you - you don’t need me to explain how you meet all my requirements. You don’t have any current relationship or romantic interest that I’m aware of. You don’t seem to be close to your parents, and they don’t seem the conservative kind anyway. I don’t expect you to stop working, or for anything in your life to change. I would like to live with you, of course, and spend more time with you and be close to you, but that can all come at a later date. I know I am a lot older than you, but I believe we understand each other well. And i is legal for men to marry in our neighbouring Shibuya. Well, the equivalent of marriage. You’re looking at me like I’ve lost my mind.”

“Well…” He struggles to speak.

“Like I said, I expect you to say no,” Shiki says soothingly. “Take as much time to think about it as you like.” He pauses. Izaya keeps glancing around the restaurant, as if to confirm it’s all real. “I brought you here as I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable somewhere more intimate. I don’t expect anything of you.”

A waiter comes to take their plates, giving them a much needed pause for air. Shiki waves off the offer of dessert menus.

“I don’t understand,” Izaya says, when he’s gone. “You could have anyone.”

“I don’t want anyone.”

He still looks confused.

“This is - this is something you’ve just thought about?”

“This is something I’ve been thinking about for almost a year. Like I said, I’ve done all the background checks to satisfy any doubts. Please don’t be alarmed. I wanted to be sure.”

Izaya begins to laugh, and quickly covers his mouth.

“Sorry,” he says. “But I can’t believe you’ve done background checks on me and still want to proceed.”

“I don’t exactly paint the most savoury picture myself.” He pauses. He’s seen shock but he hasn’t seen revulsion, so he continues. “I know I am not your age, and perhaps there is nothing you can see in me at all. I know I am asking a lot of you. But I would give everything of myself to you in return. I’m talking about a whole life. We could even adopt children if you ever wanted to.”

Izaya almost chokes on his wine.

“With our record?”

“There are ways around that, it’s just a bit of paperwork. But anyway, that would be far down the line, obviously.”

Izaya meditates on his wine glass. He looks as though he is actually thinking, and not just thinking of a polite way to refuse.

“Would we - would we tell people?” he asks.

“Well, I’d prefer a private ceremony, but it’d be no secret. We’d be living together, after all, and I’m not ashamed of you.”

He decides to put Izaya out of his misery and waves for the bill.

“Just think about it, if you want to,” he says. “Take as long as you need.”

* * *

Izaya can’t rule anything out. His gut reaction is -  _ marriage??? Shiki???  _ \- yet another part of him is whispering nicer things. 

He’d always been a little wary of Shiki in a way he’d never been with Kine or anyone else. He’d thought of Shiki as like a shark when they’d first been introduced, dangerous and deadly and capable of inflicting far more damage than he ever could, but safely away in the water, in a different world, with no interest in him. 

Izaya had always been formal around Shiki, always more polite with him than he bothered with others, as he knew Shiki put up with a lot of nonsense from him when someone else of his stature would have his exiled or even killed. Izaya comes out of his meetings with Shiki burning with energy, finds himself needing a run or a fight with Shizu-chan to get it out of himself. He wonders if all this could be channelled into a relationship, an actual relationship, with trust and affection and presumably sex.

Sex.

Izaya is invited to Shiki’s home after his proposal, of course, a week or so later. Izaya can have his own room and study, a library, anything he wants. He knows Shiki has several other properties as well, but he is modest. They have drinks, though Shiki seems slow to top up Izaya’s glass, not wanting to make it look like he’s brought him purely to seduce him. 

He tries to see himself there, tries to process what is being offered to him. He likes Shiki, respects him more than anyone, likes the idea of his protection and companionship, but the thought still fills him with a kind of alarm he’s waiting to wear off. 

The whole thing was so...formal. It was almost a business proposition. Surely it would be the same as being a high class prostitute? 

No, he had seen real affection in Shiki’s eyes, and this is what terrifies him the most. Something wonderful is being offered to him, and he can’t fuck it up.

The conversation peters out. Shiki takes out his phone.

“It’s getting late. Let me call my driver for you.”

“I’m OK,” he hears himself saying. 

He wants to know what sex is like with Shiki. It’s not that important, just like age isn’t important, but he’s still curious.

“...if you’re sure,” Shiki says, pouring them another drink. He leans back and rests one arm over the back of the couch, and Izaya lets himself sink into the offered space.

* * *

Shiki goes down on him before fucking him twice. Izaya’s fingers hurt from clinging to the bedframe. All of him hurt in the most delicious way. 

“You don’t want to save it for the wedding night?” He had joked, although his voice was shaking.

“I’m not that conservative.” 

And he’s definitely not. 

Izaya thought sex with Shiki might be dull, boring, easy. He hadn't thought for a moment that Shiki would utterly destroy him.

He stays the night, and accepts a ride home the following evening to be polite. 

Then he waits in his lobby, counting to 30, before stepping straight back out into the night and heading in the direction of Ikebukuro. He needs to move, he needs to think.

* * *

He walks for almost two hours before tiring. He is in the centre of Ikebukuro, neon and crowds all around him. He goes into the nearest bar and drops down on a stool.

And of course it is Shizuo who turns to face him and glares at him like an affronted animal.

“...I’ll go,” Izaya offers, once he’s recovered. There’s too much going on in his head for him to think clearly enough to fight.

“No, don’t,” Shizuo says, as Izaya’s halfway off his seat. “It’ll look bad if you walk in and walk right out again.”

Izaya stares at him. He seems completely serious.

He orders a cocktail, just to wind Shizuo up, but it’s actually not bad. Shizuo has clearly learnt something in his various different bar jobs.

Shizuo sticks a matchstick in the corner of his mouth, like he’s thinking about a cigarette, and wipes down glasses, ignoring Izaya completely.

Izaya squirms in his stool. What was it about bars that made you want to unload all your crap on the guy serving the drinks? He hasn’t told anyone, not even Shinra: he doesn’t want someone pushing him one way or the other before he’s made up his mind himself, but now he feels it building inside him. He looks around, but Shizuo is currently the only bartender here. 

“Someone’s asked me to marry them,” he blurts.

Shizuo makes an odd noise, somewhere between amusement and surprise. 

“Who’d want to marry  _ you _ ? One of those weirdos from high school?”

“No.”

“Who then?”

He doesn’t answer.

“It was a joke, right? Or a drunk?”

“You’re supposed to say congratulations, Shizu-chan.”

“You said yes?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You should have. You can’t just leave her hanging like that.”

“I didn’t say it was a her.”

Shizuo blinks.

“Him, then.” He shakes his head in wonder. “Do I know him?”

“Stop asking questions, Shizu-chan.”

“You’re going to say no, right? He’s probably just after your money.”

Izaya smiles at this.

“The man has way,  _ way _ more money than me, Shizu-chan.”

“So some millionaire has asked you to marry him?”

“It’s not how it sounds. He genuinely seems to mean it and think it’s a good idea.”

“And do you?”

“I don’t know!”

This question reminds him of how stuck he still feels, and he sulks through the rest of his drink. 

Shizuo leaves him to it. For about five minutes.

“Drink up, we’re closing soon.”

This makes him scowl. He’s been walking for a long time, and he’s tired. 

He doesn’t move until he’s the only customer still sitting there.

This should piss Shizuo off, but he is apparently still thinking about the proposal.

“If you need to have this conversation with me, the answer should probably be no.”

“That’s not true,” Izaya argues. “Any big decision requires a bit of thought.”

Shizuo just looks at him.

“Finish your drink, Izaya-kun.”

Izaya glares at him like a child, and finishes it in three stinging swigs.

Shizuo takes his glass and rinses it. When Izaya still doesn’t move, he says,

“If you want to keep talking, you can buy me a drink next door.”

* * *

 

They take the outdoor seating, so Shizuo can smoke. This, drinking together, is almost as bizarre as Shiki proposing to him. The sake is bad, but it is dry and strong and it is what he needs.

“I didn’t even know you were dating,” Shizuo says now.

“I’m not. I wasn’t.”

“Then how do you know him? You  _ do _ know him, right?”

“We work together.”

“Oh God, is he one of those Yakuza weirdos?”

“You and I are considered weirdos, Shizu-chan.”

“Yeah, but...Yakuza weirdos. Does he live in Ikebukuro?”

“Close enough. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“How long has he given you to decide?”

“As long as I want.”

He tries to change the subject to distract himself, tries to tease Shizuo, but his willpower snaps by the end of his second drink, and he tells Shizuo everything. Maybe Shizuo did have a good bartender in him after all, even if he’s technically off duty. 

Shizuo is not as passive and indifferent as most bartenders, though.

“I’d fucking kill someone if they looked into my background like that,” Shizuo says. “Why didn’t he spend the year taking you out and getting to know you, like a normal person?”

“Because, the stakes are higher for him. He’s important, and he doesn’t have time.”

“Bullshit. What’s it going to be like being married to him if he doesn’t have time for you?”

“It’s not like that, Shizu-chan. It’s just not the way things were done in his day. He’s a bit older than us.”

“How much older?”

“Older, OK? It doesn’t matter.”

“Uh huh. Are you justifying him because it’s what you think, or because it's me and you’re being argumentative?”

“I’m not justifying anything, I’m just…” He throws his hands up. “Talking shit in a bar. Isn’t that what people do?”

“Yeah, trust you to pick that bar out of all of them. Why did you tell me?”

Izaya blinks at him, momentarily thrown by the question. He doesn’t know why he told Shizuo.

“Because you don’t care,” he says. “I’d get a completely unbiased opinion.”

“You could have asked anyone in town then,” Shizuo says. “But for the record, my completely unbiased opinion is that you say no.” 

“Have you heard of Pascal’s argument, Shizu-chan? No? I can’t be bothered explaining it all, but essentially saying no is a bigger loss than saying yes, regardless of how it turns out.”

“So you’re going to marry someone because it’s a better investment than saying no.”

“No,” he growls. “It’s not like that. I’d...I’d make an effort for it to work, I’d be committed to it. But anyway, that’s the way  _ he’s _ approaching it. You didn’t hear him, Shizu-chan. There were no declarations of love or anything like that. He was very practical about it.”

“Maybe he was embarrassed. Or maybe he thought that would be the best way to approach it with you. He’s obviously interested in you.”

“Mm,” Izaya says vaguely, thinking of the look in Shiki’s eyes.

Shizuo flicks his cigarette away.

“Look, flea, it’s a big deal. It’s the whole of the rest of your life. You lose that part of getting to know someone, the best part. What if you meet someone you actually really like and you can’t do anything about it? What if your sisters come up to you at some point and ask for relationship advice? What are you gonna tell them?”

“Shut up. It’s not as simple as that. He’s offering me this amazing life on a plate.”

“Yeah, but would you want that?” Shizuo says. “Wouldn’t you want to like make it yourself? It’d be like cutting out years of your life.”

Shizuo is pretty fucking philosophical over drinks at 3 in the morning. 

“And there are all these other things you haven’t considered. I mean, is he the jealous type? How would he feel about you drinking with another guy in the middle of the night?”

“Why, did you plan on making a habit of this?” 

“Don’t start. You’re the one who came in and started telling me things.”

“Look, Shizu-chan, if it had been an easy no I would have just said it. I like him too much to really fuck with him. But he looked at me like he really meant it. It might be my only chance to not be…” he trails off. He’s getting drunk, but even drunk he can still tell that this conversation needs to end.

“Izaya,” Shizuo says with a kind of finality. “You are so fucking stupid. You could have anyone you wanted. Just be nicer. It’s easy.”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you alone if it’s so easy?”

“OK, maybe not easy, but you shouldn’t have trouble finding someone in the first place.”

Izaya thinks about this. “I find other people so...so boring sometimes.”

“I know what you mean, though boring’s maybe not the word I’d use." He pauses. "Have you had sex with him?”

Izaya knew this was coming, knew it would take Shizuo a drink or two to actually ask him. 

“Yes,” he says quietly.

“Before or after he asked you?”

“After." He needs to change the subject. "Are  _ you _ dating anyone?” 

“No,” he says. He’s also probably starting to feel his drink, as his is the most candid Izaya has ever seen him. “I admit, I’d be tempted if a millionaire proposed to me. But it’s different for me. I work in shitty bars til 1am. You can do better.”

Izaya looks at him. He knows he cannot handle another drink, but he doesn’t want to go home, and he doesn't want to go back to Shiki yet. He leans over and kisses Shizuo.

* * *

 

Izaya rarely feels guilty. He rarely feels anything. But this, even by his own standards, is too far. He could have at least stopped at the kiss. Easily. They could have laughed or fought about it and gone their separate ways. He doesn’t even sleep around much, he hadn’t done it in almost a year, then Shiki offers him his whole life, and what is the first thing he does?

What makes it worse is that Shiki doesn’t suspect a thing.

Izaya tells himself it doesn’t matter, they’re not married or even engaged, he’d been drunk, it meant nothing. 

He decides to let it go. 

* * *

He passes the same bar one night, and can’t resist peeking in. Shizuo doesn’t see him, Izaya could run away, but the barman looks so fucking miserable that Izaya can’t not go in and ask him about it. He hasn’t been keeping up with Ikebukuro’s shenanigans as much as he should. Perhaps someone had died.

Shizuo doesn’t look up when Izaya enters the bar. Izaya sees he has almost finished his drink, orders another at the bar and sets it down in front of him.

Shizuo blinks up at him.

“Surprise!” Izaya says, taking the neighbouring stool. “Why do you look like you’re about to kill yourself?”

Shizuo ignores the question. He is looking at Izaya’s fingers.

“Not engaged yet?”

“We don’t have to talk about me all the time, y’know.”

Shizuo frowns and looks away. He takes a pull of his new drink.

“What is it?” Izaya prompts.

“What do you care?”

“Well, you let me talk last time, you didn’t tell anyone else and you were fairly nice about it.”

Shizuo doesn’t say anything for a long time. He folds his arms and slumps on the table.

“You’ll probably find out anyway,” he mutters. “I lost my job today.”

“Oh,” Izaya says, and stops himself just in time from saying, ‘ _ Another one? _ ’ “That's OK Shizu-chan, no-one ever works at the same bar for very long. What happened?”

Shizuo just shakes his head.

“Come on, it can’t be worse than anything you’ve done before, and I already know all that.”

“They asked me to clean the toilets,” he says, fists clenching at the memory.

“Ah. Did you hit them over the head with something?”

“I walked out.”

“Ah, so you walked  _ out _ on your job, you didn’t lose it. That’s very different. You walked out on a job because they asked you to do something that was beneath you. What’s to be sad about?” He gives Shizuo’s arm an encouraging little shake. 

“They didn't ask anyone else.”

“They probably always ask the new guy. They probably get through a lot of new guys.”

“I’m out of a job, Izaya-kun.”

Izaya’s hand is still on his arm. Shizuo covers it with his own.

“Thanks, though.”

He stares at their hands, panicking. He hadn’t come here for that. What  _ had _ he come for? He was meant to be focussing on his decision. 

“Do you want to come over?” Shizuo asks, with his typical bluntness.

“I’m thinking about marrying someone, Shizuo,” Izaya chides, taking his hand away.

“OK,” Shizuo says, undisturbed. “I’ll get you another drink.”

He’s up and gone before Izaya can say no. Fuck. Well, he’s not going to get drunk this time.

* * *

They do it anyway. Izaya has no excuse for it, except that it's easy and comforting and good. He can’t even say that he’s bored or lonely or insecure because he has Shiki now.

He vows to avoid Shizuo and Ikebukuro going forward. Like with an intense assignment, put aside all distractions, concentrate on the decision he has to make. 

* * *

He manages this for weeks, until one night Shizuo is waiting for him outside his apartment. He’s glad he refused the driver and walked, even if Shiki probably isn’t overprotective enough to have Shizuo killed. Izaya knows even before Shizuo speaks that he is pissed. 

“Funny,” Shizuo deadpans. “I used to avoid you like the plague, and now it’s the other way round.”

“I’m not avoiding you,” he says. 

“Hope he’s not still ‘researching’ you,” Shizuo continues.“I could end up in a dumpster somewhere.”

“He’s not.”

Shizuo looks him over.

“Have you decided yet?” 

“It’s none of your business. What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?”

He snorts.

“We’ve slept together twice, Izaya-kun. I think that makes it my business.”

“Bullshit. You’re just trying to sabotage me from being happy.”

“Sabotage you?” Shizuo repeats. “You kissed me first, you little shit.”

“Why are you doing this, Shizu-chan? I thought this was a casual thing for you."

Shizuo scowls at him.

"Sleeping with someone is not a casual thing."

"Shizuo," he growls. "I have been avoiding you, OK? I'm trying to take this seriously. I'm trying to think about- "

“Look, just shut up about it. I’m sick of hearing about your other lover.”

“He’s not my- “

Shizuo kisses him before he can say it, and Izaya should shove him off, should knife him just to make he really got the message, but sex with Shizuo is like fighting with him, never enough no matter how good the victory or painful the defeat.

* * *

 

They go up on the roof when they’re done, the moonlight illuminating their way. Izaya dangles his legs over the edge and looks out into the night. They stay up there for a long time.

“Do you not hate me any more?” he asks Shizuo.

“I don’t fucking know.”

It’s good to know they are both confused.

“We’ve been talking for six hours,” Shizuo tells him. “Do you do that with him?”

“Shut up,” Izaya says, an edge creeping into his voice. He’s still convinced Shizuo is trying to sabotage him. Everyone thinks Shizuo is such a puppy dog underneath his temper, but Izaya knows better.

“I’m just saying.” Shizuo pauses. “I wish you’d just decide already. You’re not the only one feeling guilty, you know.”

Shizuo’s right. He has to decide, and then this indecision and its consequences will end.

Shiki can offer him security. He can offer him eternal devotion and intelligent conversation and a future. They could travel together. They would be a power couple, they could do anything. Shiki had put a lot of thought into their compatibility and their future. 

Shizuo on the other hand could get bored of him, could hate him, could find someone else, and it just went on and on. 

“This is the last time, Shizu-chan,” he hears himself saying. “I mean it. Don’t come here again.”

Shizuo stiffens.

“...yeah?” he says. “I’ve thought about it a lot and I still didn’t see it coming.”

Izaya frowns at him.

“Are you sad?”

“I dunno,” he says, with typically Shizuo-ness. “What made your mind up?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter.”

“Hey, come on. I need the feedback for my future relationships.”

Izaya looks down at their dangling feet and feels sick.

“I want to get down.”

They go back inside.

“Don’t look so miserable,” Shizuo tells him, as he gets in the elevator. Izaya doesn’t respond, and Shizuo sighs and lets the doors shut.

* * *

He tells Shiki everything. He doesn’t know if he’s trying to sabotage himself or do the right thing or both at once.

Shiki is kind to him, which makes it much worse.

“It’s all right,” he keeps saying. “It makes a lot of sense.” Which confuses Izaya, because he thinks it makes no sense at all. “I did wonder if you’d be better with someone your own age.”

Izaya just makes tragic eyes at him.

“It doesn’t have to be either or, you know. I still hope we can work together. You mean a great deal to me.”

“How can you be so kind?”

“Because there’s no point in being cruel. You’ll learn that one day. And I’m not withdrawing my offer,” the other man says. “I’ve sprung it on you out of nowhere, after all, and we’re not committed. So think about it. Think about how serious this thing with him is.”

“It’s not. He’s just messing about.”

“Then why do you indulge him? Do you want to mess about, or do you want to settle down? You’re still young, after all. You can do whatever you like.”.” He shakes his head. “I wish I could be your friend in this situation, but I don’t want to hear about him. Please decide quickly. Not on our marriage, but on him.”

Izaya is nodding.

“I have. I told him no more.”

“Telling him and actually deciding are two different things,” he says, as if reading Izaya’s mind. He squeezes Izaya’s hand. “Your life is very precious. Don’t get it wrong before you’ve barely begun.” 

* * *

 

He goes back to Shizuo. He’s a shit, going between them both. He always loathed the unfaithful, despised the inability to choose.

“I told him everything. Relax,” he adds. “He’s not going to do anything to you.”

“Are you saying you’ve - decided?”

“I can’t help it,” Izaya says lazily. “I’ve always had terrible taste.”

This is a joke, but Shizuo looks troubled.

“I’m sorry I- “

“Don’t be,” Izaya interrupts. “I haven’t exactly been a saint either.” He pauses. “You’re not proposing, I take it?” 

“No,” Shizuo says seriously. “I’d need to date you for a bit first. Like, more than fooling around like we are now. And even then I...I could never offer you what he’s offering you.”

No, he couldn’t. Perhaps they’ll never marry, they might not even manage to date long term, but still. He moves to Shizuo’s side and puts his head on his shoulder, feels the other man relax into him. Yes. He’s decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving Shiki so much these days. Can't seem to give him a happy ending though. Yet.


End file.
